


【SuperBat Family】Yes, I Bleed [Eng ver.]

by DriedFishTimesTwo, TheonlyDan



Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 08:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18869134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DriedFishTimesTwo/pseuds/DriedFishTimesTwo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheonlyDan/pseuds/TheonlyDan
Summary: A dinner in Bats’ house with the Super Family





	【SuperBat Family】Yes, I Bleed [Eng ver.]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [【SuperBat Family】是的，我會流血 Yes, I Bleed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18200144) by [DriedFishTimesTwo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DriedFishTimesTwo/pseuds/DriedFishTimesTwo). 



> #Include SuperBat, JayDick, KonTim and JonDami (ya everyone is gay). Set in a superhero AU and mainly focus on the batfam  
> #Though the topic might remind you DCEU, but there’s nothing to do with that  
> #Out of character could happen  
> #Not really important but in this fic Tim and Kon are Titans and Dick belongs to JL

Cut until it bleeds, inside a world without the peace facing  
A bit of the truth, the truth

── _Natural_ , Imagine Dragons

 

 

 

“Masters, time for dinner." Alfred cleared his throat in order to catch the boys' attention.

 

Damian was threatening how he would kill Tim while he chased him around in the living room; Kon and Jon were already used to this. They would try to stop them, but now besides watching them with bemusement, they would sometimes add a little chaos themselves.

 

The only person that would stop them—Dick—was now rubbing his cheek against Jason’s stubble, feeling only the affectionate gaze from Jason that fell upon him; he was unaware of Jason’s expression— _I could do nothing about you_ —and the fuss his brothers were making.

 

“Boys, come to dinner.” Clark gave a shout. No one could refuse nor beat the combination of the old butler and the Big Blue Boy. They could at least conquer the love-sick-teenagers, gawkers and the family (sitcom) actors.

 

The girls were already starting their girl’s night elsewhere, having a blast.

 

Dawdling on the way to the Dining hall, Tim and Damian were still bickering; Kon and Jon were trying to steal their lover's attention but failed. Jason looked like he could no longer stand his lover’s affection-overflow.

 

Bruce didn’t sit at the place of the host; he sat with Clark at the first seat of the right wing, with Dick and Jason automatically sitting on the left wing, in front of Bruce and Clark. The dinner that Alfred prepared was still amazingly bountiful, taking care of everyone’s health while considering their preference.

 

After settling down, Bruce wordlessly looked at Dick, hoping that his oldest son would announce to start; that was something out of Batman's capability.

 

“To family.” Dick said lightly, raising his glass. Everyone raised theirs.

 

“Hey, this is grape juice.” Kon whined.

 

“Master Conner, juniors are prohibited to drink, no matter how they look.” Alfred offered him a standard affectionate smile.

 

Exasperated, Kon lowered his head and took a sip of the grape juice. He turned to Tim and complained, “You said I don’t have a taste for good wine, and I’m still just an underage.”

 

“After all the consummation of wine, I still have only the recollection of the name ‘Chateau Lafite Rothschild 82’; the differences of taste between that and others are a mystery to me.” Dick shrugged as he comforted Kon with no sincerity at all.

 

“As long as you could still differentiate between the Cheerios and Frosted Flakes’ cereal, I’m not that concerned.” Jason ate his macaroni with seafood. T _he shrimp is quite fresh today, but the brand of cream cheese should be changed next time; this flavor can only get-by_ , he thought.

 

“You broke my heart.” Dick said dramatically, “I’m not that fond of cereals; you couldn’t deny that they bring much convenience.”

 

“The quality of your life in solitude is too low for any excuses, Grayson.” Damian picked a piece of lettuce in the salad bowl with his fork, more than glad to annoy his big brother.

 

“Master Damian, if only the quality of you living outside the manor is as good as the animals inside of your zoo, that would be splendid.” Alfred would never let go of the fact that, Damian had passed several real meals for days because of the missions.

He poured some grape juice for the boys. Of course, the famous “>TT<” of Damian could never overpower the smile on Alfred’s face, and certainly not his sass and cheeky comments.

 

Round 1 of table-talk fun, the winners went to Jason and Alfred.

 

“Jason, this macaroni tastes heavenly.” Clark could never change the style of the Bat-boys chatting with each other, even after everyone learned to accept that he stole Batman’s heart.

 

Jason gave Clark a side glance, “I think Alfred and I would agree to the fact: this particular brand of cream cheese is not worthy for a succulent macaroni with seafood.”

 

“But the fresh shrimp you brought had certainly saved the whole course, master Jason.” Alfred said.

 

Clark looked at Bruce with a lost-puppy look, and the later sighed inward, raising his glass to clank Clark’s, and sipped delicately. Like a big dog having a ball to play, the dark clouds on Clark’s face was gone in an instant. Bruce, on the other hand, sighed rather heavily inward.

 

Round 2 of table-talk fun, the winners went to Jason and Alfred.

 

“Damian,” Chewing and talking, Jon was oblivious to the disdain that Damian showed upon his table manners; he was not chewing with his mouth open though.

“Let’s go out next weekend to have fun, or you could just bring me to the Teen Titans tower.”

 

“No.” Damian turned him down without a pause.

 

“The possessiveness of a kid.” Tim chuckled slightly.

 

"Drake!" Damian bared his teeth towards Tim as if he would rip his throat and break his neck the next minute.

 

Dick shot an accusing look towards Tim; Tim raised his hands as a gesture for surrender, “Fine, it’s because Jon is too young and immature, so Damian won’t bring him to the Teen Titans, definitely NOT because he doesn’t want to see others ruffling Jon’s soft curly hair. I totally get that.”

 

Kon failed to hold back the burst of his laugh, and he took a sip of his soup to pretend that nothing happened.

 

“You are finally as amusing as the other half of Stephanie.” Jason said to Tim, then he turned around to see Damian and Jon, shaking his head, “The dreamy romance between the small pumpkins.”

 

Bruce threw a heavy look at Jason.

 

“What? It’s a nice compliment for Damian, pumpkins are adorable.”

 

“It’s glad to hear you finally decide to establish a better brotherhood, master Jason.” Alfred said with gratitude. Damian’s eyes were turning as wide as a saucer.

 

“Alfred! This is totally unfair!” Tim complained frustration, “Only a fool would buy what Jason said.”

 

“Now you have lesser fun than Stephanie has, even if she divided them in a hundred, Tim.”

 

"Master Timothy, if you could offer any real help in the next family dinner, I might be more generous to you. The last time you were in the kitchen, however…”

 

“Fine, I’m sorry Alfred, OK?” Tim rudely interrupted, not wanting to remember or be forced to recall the disaster he made last Valentine's when he tried to make chocolate for Kon.

 

Round 3 of table-talk fun, the winners went to Jason and Alfred. The combination of the Butlerman and Red Hood would conquer the entire world without swallowing a single defeat.

 

“Told you, it’s better joining the side of Alfred.” Jason said with a low voice, and Dick rolled his eyes, not caring if he hurt his ego.

 

The dinner went on in harmony and peace. The family of the Bats and Kryptonians was not sabotaged by the arguments and fights between brothers. Dick looked around the table; he most certainly cherished this kind of time, watching his entire family quarreling and bickering like a real family. Even though Bruce played his stone-cold-daddy-role most of the time like a statue, Dick still appreciated all of this. Once he refused to let Jason in the doors of this place, and failing Tim's expectations, but they all stayed eventually; in some ways, he never understood how lucky it was for this family to stabilize them and served as a buffer for their relationships—before they lose someone forever, or lose anyone ever again.

 

“Did I ever tell you how much I love you?” Dick lowered his voice and asked Jason when Alfred and other boys were arranging the table for dessert.

 

Jason looked at him, surprised to hear why Dick would throw the question at ,him, but he just shrugged, “Although you are quite mouthy, but actually, you didn’t, but you know, you don’t have to.”

 

Jason got up to get Alfred some dessert, something like waffles with fresh-whipped cream would be great. Dick watched him leave with a dumb-folded expression.

 

“You should tell Jason you love him, Dick.” Bruce’s low raspy voice came behind Dick’s back. “Though I am in no position saying that.”

 

 _God damn Batman hearings_ , Dick thought, _just like Superman’s_. He opened his mouth as if he wanted to offer some consolation, but ultimately failed to say anything for Bruce.

 

“You should be the most honest among us all.” Bruce said. “Only you are capable of that.”

 

“…I guess so.” The first Boy Wonder said. He owned the best time of Bruce’s life. After Jason died, Bruce wasn’t the same man anymore; Tim and Damian never had the chance like him to become a Robin that was somewhat brighter. Only he could prolong, or maybe evoke some of the atmosphere all those years ago that belonged to the Cave.

 

He missed it profoundly. He missed the times he played basketballs with Bruce. He missed the facade of impatience and the unconscious rely of the young Jason to him. He missed and missed until it hurt.

 

"Ah ha!" Jon used his super-speed and smeared some butter from the plate on Damian when he turned around to talk to him; he laughed, listening to Damian’s high-pitch-squeals of accusation about how childish he was.

 

“Don’t even think twice, Conner Kent.” Tim wouldn’t have to turn to look at Kon to know that he must be all-too-playful. _Tsk_ , Kon wrinkled his nose and licked off the cream on his fingertips, noticing Tim was watching his movement from the corner of his eye.

 

Tim sped up and put the dessert he was responsible for on the table; Kon walked behind him and drop the plate also, putting his arm around him, and nuzzled Tim’s now flushed ear. At first, Tim was frustrated and wanted to struggle free. He changed his mind because he was unwilling to give in; he turned around, pulled Kon close and kissed his neck.

 

“Kissing in public, tsk.” Jason complained, “Do you know you are kissing an underage-boy, Red?”

 

Tim glared at Jason, let go of Kon, went to his seat and sat down.

 

Wonderful desserts, and the wonderful, beautiful times with desserts.

 

 

 

After dessert, movie time and the patrol came to an end, everyone went back to their own rooms.

 

“Shower?” Jason had already taken off his shirt, showing off his upper body with a flirtatious smile on his face.

 

Dick saw the perfectly-built body that he was addicted to when he raised his head, “…Wait a sec.”

 

The steam in the bathroom enveloped them as they both sat in the big and extravagant bathing pool. Dick trembled and leaned on Jason’s chest, feeling his cheek on his skin and waiting for his own shallow breath to even out. He put his palm on Jason's ribs, feeling the outline of the carved muscle on Jason's back.  

 

“I love you, Jason.” He closed his eyes, listening to the heartbeat of his lover who came back from the dead.

 

Jason caressed Dick’s hand that was placed on his back, paused, and continued his movement. He could hardly describe his feelings now; a warm flow of emotions rushed into his heart, accompanied by the sadness that ran so deep. He was not sure where that sadness came from, or why it came, but he was guessing that it was because of his poor background on the filthy streets, and the fact that he could never be able to let go of certain things.

 

“I know.” Jason said with a low voice, a little throatier than usual, “I love you too.”

 

_I have worshipped you, despised you and loathed you. But in the end, I still love you so much._

 

 

 

Tim loosen his neck a little and sat on the edge of the bed, scrolling his tablet to check the mails for the last time tonight. The office table wouldn’t collapse for the weight of the paper works because of his absence for one day.

 

About all of the missions for Red Robin…he pondered as he arranged them on the tablet. _Maybe it’s time to pay more attention to the affairs of other family members._ He was always worrying about how Dick and Jason wouldn't go so far. He knew that Jason couldn't stop killing people, no matter how long had it been since his last kill; he would do it someday. _Life’s a bitch, so what to do?_ Honestly, he was willing to help Jason cleaning up his mess, keeping everybody in the dark; he thought that maybe it would make Bruce pretend that he didn't know, or he would not know at all. Of course, all of this was based on Jason, who would be subtle enough to not live-stream his killing act.

 

He was thinking if everything was going well for Cass in Hong Kong; maybe he wouldn't have to worry too much about her. Steph had been going there more frequent these days, and the girls were not that easy to be put down or defeated. Damian was the least of his concern; _Batman is watching over him for Christ's sake._ He sighed, thinking about liaising Barbara tomorrow for an exchange of intelligence. She had been working intimately with Kate, and there may be a lot of information.

 

“Tim.” Kon lay down beside him, reaching a mischievous hand under his clothes and caressed his waist.

 

“You are still underage.” Motionless and cold, Tim said.

 

Kon thought about how long it’d be for him to be “of age” this way, and he made a decision: this could not and would not wait. He gently took the tablet out of Tim’s hands and put it on the nightstand.

 

“Wait till tomorrow morning, you'll forget my age issues.” Kon smiled and said softly. Then, he used a bit of force to pin Tim on the bed.

 

 

 

The two boys were still playing video games in Damian’s room.

 

Commanding as always—Jon smiled and listened to Damian giving orders, and he would follow the instructions (or not). The evil demon fell on the ground; they’d won another game.

 

“Masters, please so go to bed early.” Alfred knocked on the door, reminding them to sleep as he passed by.

 

“OK, Alfred.” Jon yelled toward the door.

 

“Damian, could we stay in bed late tomorrow?”

 

“Six o’clock is already very late.” Damian pulled the covers up for his entire body, “Your training is too unmethodical.”

 

It was a shame that Jon had no intention for listening about what they'd do for training tomorrow's morning. Jon had already fallen into a deep slumber, after Damian finished filling him in the job descriptions tomorrow of them being Super Sons.

 

“TT.” Not wanting to arouse the sleeping-boy, Damian very carefully pulled one Jon’s arms and hold it, closing his eyes.

 

 

 

The night sky today was clear enough.

 

“Bruce?” Clark walked onto the terrace of the room. “Care for some sparkling water?”

 

“Thank you.” Bruce took the glass and went on staring at the moon of Gotham.

 

"You love them." Clark said, "But you don't know how to face them." The Superman laid his elbows on the iron handrail of the terrace, swirled the glass, and the ices clanked while they clashed to each other, as if the sparkling water was Whiskey.

 

“Yeah. I never know them to the extent that I thought I knew.” He didn’t know how to face his light-hearted son, how to face the son who had different boundaries as he did, how to face the son who was so sensitive and complicated, how to face the son who bled his own blood.

 

He didn’t even know how to face his lover actually.

 

Even though he loved every one of them, desperately.

 

“I had a dream yesterday.” Said Bruce, and then he paused. Clark didn’t rush him.

 

“It was a different world; many things were different. In the dream, you grabbed my neck, and asked me a question.”

 

_“Do you bleed?”_

 

“I may not know them that well. But, I think I’m sure we all share one thing in common. All of us, my sons, the girls.”

 

“We never let our wounds heal properly; we let them rot. And then someday, someone would tear up the rotten flesh on the surface, exposing the flesh and blood inside, and there goes the cycle.”

 

Maybe by some enemy, or maybe themselves.

 

Clark looked into Bruce’s eyes, and said: “You want to prove it to yourselves, that you could still bleed.”

 

That was the way Bats lived their lives. Living to survive in the pain; anyone, for example, Joker, could torture and batter them all he wanted, but he could never really defeat them.

 

Clark used his Krypton body of steel, so strong and secure, to hold Bruce, under the shimmer and prismatic glow of the full moon in Gotham.

 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the BatFam in my heart. And it’s why I love them so much.
> 
> I love how DC uses stories to create characters instead using characters to create stories. In this way, we all have different feelings about all these characters, because we are looking for the person we are in another world. We see ourselves in stories.


End file.
